1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting or support devices and more particularly to a gutter mount which swivels or pivots about a generally central point to permit more efficient installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices to support gutters onto the sidewall of a structure are known. They may be separated into two general types. The first type is a gutter support which hold or supports the gutter from the outside of the gutter proper. This support surrounds the exterior of the gutter and the gutter actually lies in a plurality of such supports. These supports can be easily seen from the ground. The second type is adapted to fit inside the gutter, keeping the gutter open while keeping the gutter secured to the sidewall. These gutter hangers may be known as “hidden hangers”. These prior art gutter supports are of a specific length and include a first end and a second end. The first end is supported in the lip of the gutter and the second end includes an aperture through which a nail or the like passes through securing the gutter mount, and hence the gutter, to the sidewall of the structure. Again, this mount is secured across the top of the interior of the gutter and cannot be seen from the ground. The prior art “hidden hangers” have several drawbacks. They are nearly impossible to install without damaging the front lip of the gutter, the drip edge or the shingles themselves on a pre-existing gutter application.
Although the prior art indicates it to be known to use support devices to mount a gutter to a sidewall, the provision of a swivelling or pivotable gutter mount is not taught. The instant invention resides inside the gutter proper, and also cannot be seen from the ground. This will be shown in the figures. Additionally, the prior art does not teach a first portion of the swivelling gutter support being adapted to fit into the lip of the gutter, and then swivelling the second portion of the swivelling gutter support against the side of the sidewall of the structure, where a fastener would secure the support to the sidewall proper. The new gutter support is more easily and efficiently applied than the prior art devices. The instant device due to its rotation, misses flashing, terminus of the roofing material, and other structure permitting ease of installation. The instant invention does not damage existing roof and gutter structure. Although the instant swivel bracket or mount is designed to shore up pre-existing gutter systems, they may be employed to mount a new gutter system if desired. Other advantages of the instant invention will be shown in the specification, figures and claims.